The present invention relates to a folding wardrobe and in particular to a folding wardrobe in which the top, bottom, left and right sides are formed of two pieces so that the front most piece of each the bottom, top, left and right sides can fold over the back panel.
Numerous folding wardrobes have been developed. However, these typically suffer from problems of instability when used and not folding to the most compact configurations possible. A major difficulty in providing a wardrobe that will fold to a small, compact configuration is the order and arrangement in which the various walls of the wardrobe are folded. If all of the walls are coupled to a single panel such as the back panel, it is difficult to fold the top, bottom and the sides onto the back panel in a compact nature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding wardrobe that folds into a compact configuration and which is stable in its unfolded use position.
The wardrobe of the present invention accomplishes the above objective by providing a bottom wall, a top wall and left and right side walls which are each constructed of front and rear panels. The rear panels of each wall are fixed to the back panel and extend forward from a front face of the back panel. The front panels of each of the bottom, top and left and right side walls are hinged to the rear panels of each of the walls so that when the front panels of each of the walls are folded to positions overlying the back panel they are disposed in planes forward of the back panel.
In addition, the rear panels of the bottom and top walls extend from the back panel further than the rear panels of the left and right side walls. This enables the front panels of the bottom and top walls to overlay the front panels of the side walls when in their stored positions.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.